Goodbye
by robinhood9994
Summary: One shot- Bella's final night spent with her favorite people.   It is kinda pointless but enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!


_**Goodbye**_

_One Shot_

**A/N: So this is my first one shot I hope you guys like it. I have a songfiction on the way. Thank you guys for reading. Once again thank you to randomness 101-Fanfic Freak for beta reading!**

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward descended down the stairs holding hands. Edward was admiring Bella who was in a sparkling blue dress, with a flared bottom and only had one shoulder. She was wearing light make-up that made her face glow in the light. She was smiling at Edward. He made his everyday tux and colorful tie look way too good.<p>

They were greeted by a dancing crowd with romantic music playing. It smelled of the cinnamon scented candles Alice had laid out around the living room.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She blushed, like always. He continued, "It doesn't have to be tonight you know. It doesn't have to happen ever!"

"Shut up," she replied, "it is happening whether you like it or not. You said you would do it if I married you. I kept my end of the bargain, now it is your turn."

"There is no way you are going to give in is there?" he chuckled. "You're going to ruin your life."

"No I'm not. I want this, so be quiet and keep your word."

He smiled then dragged her through the crowd toward Charlie, Carlisle and Renee. Renee saw them approaching and ran up to them embracing Bella in a tight hug and smiling at Edward who returned it with an awkward smile.

"Congratulations you guys! I am so proud of both of you. Oh, and Bella you look beautiful honey!" she said looking Bella up and down before turning to Edward. "And, Edward, you look very handsome too." Charlie sulked over to where they were standing.

"Congratulations Bells. Edward." At least he acknowledged Edward, thought Bella, it could be worse.

"Bella!" Bella knew who it was. She spun around, and she was right. It was Alice. She embraced Bella in a deep hug, also kissing her on both cheeks. "I'm glad you found the dress I laid out for you. It makes your cheekbones pop out." Bella's hands went to her cheekbones, looking worried. "Don't worry. You look wonderful!"

Edward had gone off to get Bella a drink while she talked to Jessica and Angela. They were talking about scholarships, once again.

"I think I am going to go with Florida. They offered me $15,000 in scholarship," Jessica gloated. Angela shrieked with excitement.

"Congratulations! That must be so exciting for you! I think I may want to go to California," Angela smirked. Edward came back with punch and cookies and Bella took them thankfully while adding,

"Those are really good choices guys. I hope you have fun." Then she hugged them and left with Edward. She looked up at him expecting to see him smiling back, but instead he had a look of disgust on his face. He stopped walking and said,

"There's someone here to see you." He gestured toward the door. "I'll be waiting." he added.

"Jacob," Bella gasped. She ran up and hugged him. Of course Quil and Embry were with him, none of which were wearing shirts. Most people were staring and the music had stopped. Alice went up to the DJ and turned the music back on again. Everyone heard the music and resumed dancing and no one seemed to notice the new comers anymore.

"Here, I got you something," Jacob smiled. He handed her a wrapped box and she smiled awkwardly. "Go ahead, open it." She smiled and started slowly peeling away the wrapping paper. It was a necklace with a wolf on it. The second thing Jacob had given her with a _wolf_attached to it.

"Jacob, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." The wolf was a red-brown color, the color Jacob was as a werewolf. It had a little charm on the neck that when you looked closely said: B+J. Bella slid it back in the box and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She backed away and said "Come on in, the party has just begun."

"Nah Bells, we have to go but I just wanted to stop by real quick and congratulate you…, so congrats," Jacob replied and he turned around and walked out the door. Quil and Embry waved goodbye and followed Jacob out the door. Bella took the gift upstairs then returned to find Edward. When she thought she would never find him he snuck up behind her.

"Dance with me?" he asked her. Bella turned around to find him smiling down at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The song had just changed and now was playing _Fearless_by Taylor Swift. Everyone on the dance floor was now dancing with their date, swaying back and forth.

"I can't believe it is already graduation. The years went by so fast," Bella sighed.

"Not for me they haven't," Edward joked. "I can't even remember how many times I've graduated, well, actually I do, but I don't want to say."

"Ya, well one time is way too many for me. I can't imagine being in your shoes, but I will be soon," she said. Edward sighed.

"I don't get why you don't want to have a soul," he said.

"That's just the thing, I believe I will keep my soul because you have feelings for me, so I will still have feelings for you," she replied calmly. "We will still be in love no matter what."

At around nine o'clock that night people started dying out. Basically, the only people left were the Swans and the Cullens. Finally all the people left were the Cullens and Bella.

"Edward it's time. I'm ready now. I said my good-byes to my family and friends. It's time to change me and leave to Alaska. I'm ready," Bella whispered.

"Good night guys, we are going to bed now, sorry if you hear screaming," he turned and stormed out of the room. Bella smiled at Alice and hugged her.

Alice whispered to Bella, "Good luck, I can't wait… sister." And with that Bella followed Edward out of the room upstairs. When Bella got upstairs Edward had already changed and was in bed waiting. Bella went into the bathroom and changed too. When she came out Edward was sitting up talking silently to himself. Bella walked over and touched his face.

"You can do this. You won't hurt me." she said, and she leaned in and kissed him. He whispered…

"Are you ready?" Bella gulped and replied.

"Yes, and one last thing, I love you."

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! **


End file.
